victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
The Boy Who Cried Werewolf
The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, is a 2010 Nickelodeon Telemovie starring Victoria Justice and Brooke Shields. The screenplay was written by Art Edler Brown and Josh Nick. It was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, taking 2 years to complete. It premiered October 23, 2010 with 5.7 million viewers. Plot Iordania Sands Este o fata de 17 ani, predispus fortat Sa fie femeia casei dupa moartea Mamei vanzare si o Fost bruscat de fete populare Ashley Edwards (Andrea Brooks) ȘI Tiffany (Christie Liang). Tatal EI văduv amărât David (Matei Winston) se versiune Lupta Să Faca Față Timp ce fratele EI mai mic Hunter (Wikipedia: Chase_Ellison Chase Ellison) versiune conducă Familia sa o razna cu Farse sângeroase. Oală Problemele financiare LOR fi eliberate atunci cand Moșteni Castelul LOR Mare UNCHIUL Dragomir Ducovic din Wolfsberg, România. Dupa versiunea sosirea Wolfsberg Timpul Moonlight Mania Pasa onorează celebrul Wolfsberg Bestia, de Ingrijire îndeplinesc menajera ciudat ȘI de oțel o Castelului Madame Varcolac (Brooke Shields). Having spent most of her life as the Wolfsberg Manor housekeeper, Varcolac discourages David from selling the property, but real estate agent Paulina Von Eckberg (Brooke D'Orsay) has other plans in mind and begins dating David to win him over. The Sands’ strange visit soon goes awry when a freak lab accident in which a vial of LB-217 was broken and Jordan accidentally steps on it. After Hunter removes the vial shard from Jordan's foot, Jordan starts to develop a transformation into a werewolf, signs such as the desire to eat meat, play with dogs & she begins growing fur that continuously regrows even after waxing, Hunter's paranormal expert friends claim Jordan has to be a werewolf & explain that Jordan had 3 ways: Having a bloodline werewolf, getting bitten or being infected by werewolf blood & they explain that LB-217 was an old Latin term for werewolf blood. Succumbing to the changes, Jordan becomes graceful, athletic, and self-confident - while her dark side is dangerous to others and the change befuddles her new suitor, Goran (Steven Grayhm), the town’s young attractive butcher. In order to salvage her crush and return back to her normal self, Jordan must rely on Hunter to save her before it is too late. Hunter's occult-expert friends say that if Jordan stays a werewolf throughout a full moon night, she will remain a werewolf forever. The only way to lift the curse is to kill Jordan with a silver bullet, which Hunter refuses to carry out. As Hunter tries to find a way to reverse Jordan's curse, he stumbles onto Varcolac, who reveals to Hunter that she knows of Jordan's curse, and has once lived with a cursed being herself: Uncle Dragomir. She reveals to Hunter and Jordan that their Uncle Dragomir was the Wolfsberg Beast, a kind and gentle man who was a brilliant scientist and humanitarian; he researched a way to reverse the werewolf curse so that others wouldn't be forced to live the same cruel fate he had. He led an army of werewolves into a war many years ago when a clan of evil vampires attempted to rule the world; the werewolves took the victory and the Wolfsberg country became sacred land where the Wolfsberg Manor now stands. With Dragomir dead, Varcolac fears that the vampires will try to rule the world by killing Jordan. Jordan offers to have her become the new Wolfsberg Beast to protect the castle, but Varcolac says that only a blood-line werewolf can become the protector. The three of them go into town collecting supplies for the werewolf cure. As it turns out, Paulina is an evil vampire who wants to take over Wolfsberg Manor. It is revealed that she killed Uncle Dragomir and Jordan is next. She captures Jordan, Hunter and Mr. Sands, attempting to kill Jordan with a silver bullet. Hunter, desperate to save everyone, sights the full moon and transforms into a werewolf (Hunter is the next bloodline werewolf as having just turned 14, he is now able to transform). Hunter and Paulina battle for a while, but Jordan saves Hunter from a blow by shoving Paulina into the sunlight. Everyone returns to Wolfsberg Manor and Varcolac cures Jordan of her werewolf curse. The lawyer in charge of Dragomir's estate allows Varcolac to continue working there, and gives the Sands the money they inherited from Dragomir. Hunter becomes the Wolfsberg Beast to take Dragomir's place, howling in werewolf form from a mountain outside the town during the Wolfsberg festival that honors him. The family returns to the U.S. where Jordan returns to school, more secure and confident, with a new fashion sense and worshiped by Tiffany and Ashley and dates Goran, who transferred to the school. David has also begun dating again having made sure that he has seen his latest date in the day. Unbeknownst to the Sands family, Paulina was not killed, but severely injured and in a body-cast, and moves in as the Sands' neighbor in the final scene. Before the credits roll, the characters of the film are seen doing a karaoke of the song "Baby One More Time." Cast *Victoria Justice as Jordan Sands, the protagonist of the movie. She started out as a normal nerdy awkward girl who turned to a werewolf after a chemical accident. Ever since her mother's death, she decides to take over as a mother figure. *Chase Ellison as Hunter Sands, Jordan's little brother who is a trouble-maker and likes pulling pranks. In the end, he becomes a werewolf by blood, and later the Wolfsberg Beast. *Matt Winston as David Sands, Jordan and Hunter's widower father who starts dating Paulina. *Brooke D'Orsay as Paulina, the main antagonist. She is an evil vampire who Jordan's dad dated after his wife dies. She wants to eliminate Jordan and Hunter like their uncle. *Brooke Shields as Madame Varcolac, caretaker for Uncle Dragomir’s ancient castle. Whenever someone says her name, a wolf howls (a reference to Frau Blücher, whom Varcolac resembles). She was once framed by Paulina. *Steven Grayhm as Goran, the younger butcher and Jordan's love interest *Valerie Tian as Debbie, One of Jordan's best friends. *Ben Cotton as the Cab Driver *Cainan Wiebe as Rob *Christie Laing as Tiffany, the meanest and most popular girl at Jordan's school. She is the tertiary antagonist of the film. *Andrea Brooks as Ashley Edwards the second meanest popular girl in Jordan's school. She is the secondary antagonist of the film. *Patrick Sabongui as Monster Fan Dude *Kerry James as Cort Category:Victoria Justice Category:Films